<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone Needs a New Bed by GingerAnn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850438">Someone Needs a New Bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn'>GingerAnn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:29:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24850438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/<br/>And Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abarai Renji/Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ichigo-Grimmjow-Renji [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1428826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone Needs a New Bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grimmjow woke up with his face pressed against the bedside table. Again.</p>
<p>He groaned and rolled over. </p>
<p>“Morning,” Ichigo mumbled, pulling him closer.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” Grimmjow hummed, burying his face in Ichigo’s hair. He felt Renji kiss on the top of his head.  </p>
<p>He loved the weekends. Weekends meant waking up crammed in a bed with the two men he loved. Weekends meant lazy morning sex. Usually followed by breakfast. Weekends meant going to work while Ichigo and Renji ran errands and caught up on neglected chores. And after work, cuddling on the couch and watching mindless TV until Ichigo fell asleep. Then the three of them would cram themselves back onto the bed that was made for one person, not three. </p>
<p>“You two need a bigger bed,” Grimmjow mumbled as he felt two hands trail along his side.</p>
<p>“<i>We</i> need a bigger bed. You’re in it as much as we are,” Renji said.</p>
<p>“I could always leave,” Grimmjow said.</p>
<p>“Don’t you dare,” Ichigo said as one hand tightened on his hip.</p>
<p>Grimmjow smiled into Ichigo’s hair. </p>
<p>“I was going to suggest you move in,” Renji said.</p>
<p>Grimmjow bolted upright.</p>
<p>“What?” He asked looking down at the other two men. </p>
<p>Renji’s hair was a mess and covering half his face. Grimmjow could only see one of the red head’s eyes, which was watching him. Renji was pressed up against Ichigo’s back, one arm draped across his bare waist. Ichigo’s hand was still on Grimmjow’s hip. Ichigo’s eyes were closed as if he didn’t care a bit about the conversation. Grimmjow knew better.</p>
<p>“Move in with us. If we add your income to ours, that would free up enough for us to buy a new bed,” Renji said.</p>
<p>“Are you seriously asking me to move in with you for financial reasons?” Grimmjow asked.</p>
<p>“And the whole we love each other thing,” Renji said waving a hand through the air.</p>
<p>“You’re always complaining about your place. Hell, Grimm, you went two weeks without running water,” Ichigo said, his eyes finally fluttering open.</p>
<p>“And you said your door doesn’t even lock,” Renji added. “The only reason your shady neighbors haven’t stolen anything is because they’re scared of you.”</p>
<p>“And last winter you had no heat,” Ichigo said.</p>
<p>“Is this some pity thing, cause I can do without it,” Grimmjow said, trying and failing to glare at them both.</p>
<p>“No, this is us wanting to help our boyfriend out,” Ichigo said.</p>
<p>“Would it be that bad?” Renji asked.</p>
<p>“You're here more than you are at your apartment,” Ichigo added before Grimmjow could answer. “You eat here. You sleep here. You just go to your place to grab clothes.”</p>
<p>“We want you here, Grimm,” Renji said. “All the time.”</p>
<p>“I… I need to think about it,” Grimmjow said softly.</p>
<p>“Of course,” Renji said, giving Grimmjow a small smile. Grimmjow’s eyes looked over to see Ichigo also smiling at him.</p>
<p>Grimmjow would never admit that it was the smiles that did him in. That moving in with the other two was the logical choice. That it wasn’t that sleepy little smile of Ichigo’s that only he and Renji got to see. Or the shy, almost insecure, smile of Renji’s that only he and Ichigo got to see. And getting to see those smiles, and the various other smiles and looks from the two was what convinced Grimmjow to move into the small, one-bedroom apartment with his boyfriends.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on Tumblr: https://gingerann.tumblr.com/<br/>And Twitter: https://twitter.com/GingerAnn23</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>